Jupiter's True Destiny Book 2
by Alasia Moonstalker
Summary: Sequal to Book 1. Mako's reduced to a child and has no memories of her other life. What will happen?
1. Default Chapter

silverlight Jupiter's True Destiny Book 2 

Author's Note: Makoto is in France. She's five now and later changes are   
made. This is the sequel to Jupiter's True Destiny: Book 1. Guys are 25 and   
girls are 24. Remember Seiya is really a girl so she's 24 too. The age begins   
after five years pass. Don't worry it says in the chapter. Some of the words   
have stars on them look at the bottom of each chapter to find out what they   
mean. 

Alana a.k.a Keiko 

Jupiter's True Destiny: Book 2 

Chapter 1: The Mission 

"Papa." The five-year-old Makoto ran to her father happily and giggled as the   
blonde man picked her up. "Papa." She wrapped her small arms around his neck. 

"Ah, *ma petite fille." The man spoke as he walked away from the playground   
behind his house and into his home with the girl still in his arms. 

"Papa?" Mako asked as she was set down on the counter in the kitchen. "Is   
mommy gone for good?" 

Pain crossed the man's face before he smiled at his daughter. "No honey,   
mommy is not gone." He whispered then pointed to her heart. "She's right   
there, and so am I." 

"But how can you and mommy fit in my heart?" She asked confused 

The man laughed. "Oh ma petite fille." He sighed. "You will understand soon   
enough." He kissed her on her forehead and set her down on the floor. "Now go   
prepare for school." 

"*Oui papa!" 

The man watched the little girl run up stairs excited to be going to her   
first day in school. When she was gone from his sight he sighed. "You know   
she will leave you eventually." A voice spoke from behind him. 

"Yes I do, but she will be forever my daughter." The man spoke as he turned   
around to face a transparent being with long silver hair and a crescent moon   
on her forehead. "Always." 

"Of course she will Alex." She answered. "Of course." 

~*~ 

Five years passed 

Things had happened over the years gone by to Trowa and his friends. Like   
Yaten had gotten back with Ken after giving him a false reason that she   
always regretted. All the pairs grew closer and stronger as they shared more   
time together while Trowa, Taiki, and Seiya remained single. Princess   
Fireball had decided to let the three of them stay a little longer. They all   
finished school. 

Yaten saw ken walking down the street and started running towards him. "Ken!" 

The man turned around and smiled at her as he opened his arms as Yaten ran in   
them and hugged him. "Ken."   
"Hello Yaten." He whispered in her hair. 

Yaten removed herself from his arms and held his hand instead. "So what's   
up?" She asked him with a smile. They started walking. 

"Nothing much. I just thought I would take a stroll. You?" He looked at her. 

"My friends and I were shopping but I didn't feel like it do while they are   
shop I'm wondering around." 

"You didn't feel like shopping? She asked her in a tease. "As the world   
stopped?" 

Yaten rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny." Suddenly her communicator   
beeped and she gasped. Looking up at Ken with an apologetic look she kissed   
him on the cheek and whispered her apologize before running off. 

"One day Yaten you'll tell me where you run off to all the time." Ken   
whispered disappointedly as he watched her. 

Yaten ran towards the mall where she met her friends standing. The guys were   
there as well. "What's wrong?" 

"Dr. J has a mission for us." Heero whispered. 

"Let's go." 

~*~ 

"What's the mission Dr. J?" Wufei asked as they stood in front of the old man. 

Dr. J cleared his throat as he looked at the pilots and their friends. "I   
suspect these are the senshi. It's been a while pilots. This mission is not   
the same as any others." 

"How is that?" Quatre asked. 

"You are to bring back this girl." Dr. J passed out a picture of a   
ten-year-old brunette who had a big smile on her face. When the picture was   
handed to the last person who was Trowa. He stared at it for a while before   
he looked up. "You mean kidnap?" 

Dr. J sighed. "If you like to call it that then yes." 

"But why?" Ayako asked. 

"Because she is very important." 

"But what can a child do?" Kourin asked 

"Don't let her appearance full you." 

"Mission accepted." 

"Three of you will leave to France where the girl is staying, you have three   
days to get her. Use any means necessary to get her here. You'll be leaving   
tomorrow." 

"Seanko, Heero and Trowa will go." Duo commanded 

"Alright." All three nodded. 

~*~ 

Mako was in her room with her father. She sat on her chair that faced her   
desk that held a oval shaped mirror on top. Her father stood behind her   
brushing her hair. She sat there happy as she hummed a song. ""I love it when   
you brush my hair Papa." 

Alex smiled. He bent over and kissed the top of her head and set the brush   
down. "Come on sweetie, I'll tuck you in." 

Mako jumped up from the chair and ran to her bed. Alex tucked her in and   
kissed her forehead. "Love you." He whispered. 

Mako sighed sleepingly as she rubbed her eyes like a child. "Love you too   
papa." 

The dark haired man turned off the light and walked out. 

~*~ 

Trowa sighed as he closed the door to the apartment he was sharing with Heero   
in France. Seanko was in another apartment next to them. He had just come   
back from his search for the little girl. They had been there for two days   
now and they were running out of time. 

"No luck?" Heero asked as he and Seanko came out of the kitchen. 

Trowa shook his head. "What about you two?" 

"None, but we have an idea. We were just waiting for you to get back." Seanko   
spoke for the both of them. 

"What is it?" He asked looking at them from where he was now seated. 

"My prince, I did research on this girl when you weren't here and I found out   
that she lives in a large house with her father in a private establishment,   
by a forest. Her name in Kino Makoto." Heero reported. 

"But get this." Seanko interfered as she sat in front of Trowa. "The father   
is called Alexander the son of beryl and our former enemy." 

"What?" Trowa asked as he looked at her surprised. "I thought I killed him?" 

"I guess not." Heero whispered. "If that girl is his daughter then she is our   
enemy as well." 

"We don't know that for sure, nut if she is then why does Dr. J want her? It   
doesn't make any sense." 

"We didn't come to make sense of anything. Lets just get the girl and go   
back." Trowa spoke as he stood up. "She can't give us any more trouble." He   
watched as Heero and Seanko nodded in agreement. "Where is she?" 

"She's in school." Seanko answered. "She's ten years old and in 4th grade.   
Her school of called Chateau de Aurallie." 

Trowa nodded. "We'll go and try to convince her to come with us. We'll make   
something up." 

"What if she doesn't believe us?" Seanko asked 

"Then we grab her." Trowa whispered almost hesitantly. 

"Trowa is right. I've never failed a mission and I'm not about to start now.   
Let's go." Heero said as he switched into his perfect soldier mode. 

~*~ 

Alex sat on his chair facing the TV as he read an article from a newspaper.   
He looked up when he realized something was watching him. He gasped when he   
saw Queen Serenity. She looked sad and had the look of pity on her face.   
"She's leaving isn't she?" He asked. 

"Yes Alex, it is time for you to drop the game." Serenity whispered. "It's   
time for you to come back to us." She brought out her hand to him. 

"What happens after this?" 

"Everything is set for your death. She will go back with Trowa and the others   
when she finds out about your death." 

Alex sighed again. Slowly he reached out for her hand and as he did his body   
shimmered to be replaced by a sixteen-year-old boy. He grabbed her hand and   
together they disappeared leaving the house in ruins. 

~*~   


ma petite fille- My little girl   
Oui papa - Yes daddy 


	2. Default Chapter

silverlight   
Jupiter's True Destiny-book 2 

Chapter 2: Success   


Seanko sighed. "Why do I have to be stuck here?" She asked the boys. 

"Look Seanko, that girl will probably believe you before she believes us.   
When you get her to believe you bring her to the corner where we will be   
staying." 

"What if she doesn't?" She asked 

"Then we'll take care of it." Heero answered. 

"Alright, oh here she comes." She whispered as she saw the girl coming out of   
the school. Trowa and Heero ran to the corner. Of the school pretending to be   
in a conversation. Seanko took a thick breath before she walked over to the   
girl. "Excuse me," She said and watched as the girl turned her beautiful   
emerald eyes towards her, confused. "Are you Kino Makoto?" 

Makoto looked at her even more confused. "Yes but who are you?" 

Seanko smiled, 'So far so good.' She whispered. "My name is Lee Seanko, I'm   
sorry to tell you this Makoto but your f-father died two hours ago." 

The Ten-year-old child just looked at her for the longest time before tears   
gathered in her eyes. "*Quoi?" She asked in a trembling voice. Suddenly her   
eyes narrowed in anger. "And why should I believe you?" 

Seanko stepped back at the harshness she had received. "Because I know what   
you're going through. I lost my parents in a war before. Your father was   
killed and I came to visit him and I saw him lying outside his house dying.   
He told me to take care of you." 

Makoto's bag fell from her hands and sobs escaped her lips. "Papa." She   
cried. 

Seanko knelt down and embraced her. She hated lying she hated it so much.   
Heero nodded at Trowa telling him Seanko was successful. Trowa only nodded. 

~*~ 

On the plane Makoto seated in the middle of Trowa and Seanko while Heero sat   
on the other side of Seanko. Seanko had introduced both men to her and told   
her that they would be leaving to go to Japan where her friends were. She   
told Makoto about all of them so she wouldn't feel awkward. 

Makoto yawned and unconsciously placed her head on Trowa's arm, closing her   
eyes she fell fast asleep. 

Trowa looked down at her as he noticed it. "Looks like she's taking a liking   
to you." Seanko teased as she and Heero looked at them. 

He looked up at him and settled back in his chair. "Three more hours till we   
land. We better get some rest." 

Both Seanko and Heero nodded. 

When the plane landed all four of them with the rest of the passenger got out   
to claim their baggage and to meet loved ones. Makoto stood by Seanko's side   
when Trowa and Heero went to the baggage claim. They came back with four   
bags. Makoto walked silently between the silent man and Seanko. She looked up   
at Seanko who looked down at her with a smile, she returned it with a weak   
one. She then looked at Trowa and Heero who kept looking forward. 'What am I   
doing with these people?' She asked herself. She stopped walking and Trowa   
was the first to notice and faced her. 

"Mako." Seanko asked. "What's wrong?" 

'My papa use to call me that.' She thought sadly. She continued to stare at   
them with worry, hurt and fright. 'What if these people aren't who they sai   
they are?' She asked. "Well it's too late for that now." She told her self in   
a quiet tone. 

Trowa let go of a bag he carried and walked over to the ten year old. She   
looked at him as he knelt in front of her. "Makoto it's okay. We're not here   
to hurt you but to take care of you." He told her. "You have my word." He   
looked at her. 'She's so innocent. How can she be Alex's daughter?' He was   
surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck while burying her face in   
the crook of his neck. A flash of an image appeared in his head. It was about   
a woman hugging him the same way as the girl just did. He wrapped his arm   
around her wait tightly and stood up as he balanced her weight. To his   
surprise she was very light for a ten year old. He turned around and saw Dou   
had now joined them. 

"Welcome back!" The American greeted. "So how's your girlfriend?" He asked   
with a grin as he looked at Makoto. 

Heero rolled his eyes as he muttered how duo would always come out with the   
dumbest jokes. He walked towards Dou's car and put the bags in. "Seanko   
called the others and tell them to meet up at Quatre's place." 

"I don't think that's a good idea." Trowa said as he took a quick glance at   
Makoto. "Let's not try and scare her even more. If she sees to many people at   
the same time," 

"I get it." Duo cut it. "To many people at once can cause trouble." Duo said.   
"What do we do until then? Where do we keep her?" He pointed. 

"I'll keep her with me." 

"But Trowa!" Seanko protested. "We girls can do it. We can take care of her." 

"No buts, she stays with me. I'll keep an eye on her." He insisted before he   
walked towards the car and placed Makoto in the back seat and buckled her up.   
"Let's go." 

The other three looked at each other before the hurried into the car. 'Why is   
Trowa so protective over her?' Was the question that ran through their heads. 

~*~ 

Queen Serenity appeared in front of Dr.J and smiled at him. "Hello Dr.J I'm   
here to tell you that the mission is completed and Makoto is back with Trowa." 

Dr.J nodded. "Alright, when will everything be set?" 

"In a year or two. Make sure Mako doesn't get into trouble. A sign Trowa to   
be her caretaker. The process will be faster that way. Alex is with me so   
don't worry about it." 

"Alright, I'll do as you wish." 

"Thank you my friend." 

"My pleasure I hope I see you soon," 

Serenity smiled sadly. "I don't think that's allowed. I've interfered too   
much already. Take care." She slowly vanished. 

Dr. J closed his eyes and saw down on his chair. "Welcome back Mako and Good   
bye my friend." 

"Good-bye my friend." 

A day later, Mako was at home with Quatre and Kourin while the others were at   
Dr. J's. They all seated and waited until the Dr. began to speak. "I called   
you here to congratulate you on your success and to tell you that I have   
another assignment for you." 

"What is it?" Seiya asked. 

"I'm here by assigning Trowa to take care of Makoto. She is your   
responsibility from now on. Do you have any objections?" He looked at the   
younger man. 

"No." 

"Good now for the rest of you, I want you to keep a close eye on both of   
them. That's all." 

Everyone confused by their new mission looked at each other. Heero then   
looked at the Dr. and said, "Mission accepted." 

Authors note: Sorry its soo short and boring but I'll produce a better and   
longer chapter next ok! I'm just really busy right now! Bai and don't forget   
to review!   
  



	3. Default Chapter

silverlight Jupiter's True Destiny-book 2 

Chapter 3: The warrior 

"Master it's all set." A man spoke. "All we need is your permission." 

"Good," An ominous voice projected. "Attack them soon." 

~*~ 

A year had gone by fast and everyone had gotten to know the little Mako very   
well and vise versa. They liked having her around and she liked being around   
them all. Even Wufei and Heero. The relationship between her and Trowa had   
flourished into a beautiful one. Trowa would take care of her just like she   
was his sister and she would make him more cheerful even though she didn't   
know. 

Makoto ran to the door when she heard the doorbell she checked whom it was   
before she opened it. Her smile broadens when she saw Trowa and the rest of   
the boys. "Minna! Onii-chan!" She exclaimed. 

"Hey Mako-chan. What are you doing up so late?" 

She blushed when he asked the question. It was ten pm and she was supposed to   
be in bed. "Um, I as going to get something to drink." She quickly said. 

Duo laughed and ruffled her hair as he passed by her. "Nice one." 

"Shut up Maxwell." Mako said as she glared up at him. 

Wufei laughed. "Good one Mako." He held up his hand. "High five." 

Mako jumped up and gave him a high five and giggled. Quatre looked at the   
American man with a sympathetic smile while Seiya snickered. To everyone's   
surprise Heero gave a small smile. 

"I think you're spending to much time with Wufei Mako." Trowa said teasingly. 

The group moved to the leaving room and Mako sat close to Trowa who looked at   
her. "Aren't you going to bed?" He asked her. 

"But I don't want too." 

Trowa sighs. "What am I going to do with you?" 

Makoto giggled. That was the way he said 'fine you win.' She leaned back   
against the couch smiling. She looked up to Trowa and the others and frowned   
as they just sat there. They did this every time they came back from where   
ever they go this late in the day. She need to know where they go all the   
time but she was scared that Trowa or the others would just yell at her even   
though they don't do that. Her curiosity did not let her rest. "Onii-chan,   
where do you guys go so late at night?" 

Trowa and the others seem to freeze at the question. How would they explain   
that they had meetings that revolve around her? That they were to watch her   
carefully? She would think that they are nothing but fakes. She would be   
angry and her trust in them would be gone. 

The guys looked at each other confused on what to say. They didn't want to   
lie yet they couldn't tell her. Duo suddenly said, "We'll tell you when   
you're older." 

Wufei rolled his eyes and Quatre and Trowa looked at him as if he grew   
another head. While Heero closed his eyes and pretended he never heard it.   
'For a leader he can be incredibly stupid.' He thought 

Makoto looked at them a bit angry and disappointed. "Why do I need to wait?" 

"Anouâ€¦Mako you'll understand soon enough now off to bed." Quatre spoke as he   
stood up and took her hand in his. "I'll tuck you in." 

Mako sighed. "Ok, but you don't have to tuck me in." 

"Of course I don't. You're grown enough to do it right?"   
"Yes!" They heard Mako's giggles before they disappeared into her room. 

Heero sighed. "She's beginning to ask questions." 

Duo looked at Trowa serious all of the sudden. "It's your call Trowa." 

"I know. I just don't want to." He spoke. "She'll feel betrayed and hurt. She   
might even run away and we can't let that happen. So I guess we stick to the   
original plan. Watch until we can't anymore." 

~*~ 

Mako watched as Quatre walked out of the room after smiling at her and   
turning of the lights off. She waited impatiently for a few minutes to pass   
so she would be sure Quatre was gone before jumping out of her bed and rushed   
to her door. She wanted to know what they did when they were gone at night   
and this looked to be the only way for her to know. As she was about to open   
the door a green light flashed behind her. "Don't go." A gentle yet firm   
voice called out. 

Mako froze in her movement before she slowly turned around. What she saw   
surprised and shocked her. A gasped fled her lips as she looked up to a tall   
woman in front of her. "W-who are you?" She asked barely in a whisper. She   
then looked around her room and noticed all the windows were closed. There   
was no possible way this woman could get in. She then remembered herself seen   
a light. Slowly she backed up to press her back against the wall. "How d-did   
you get in here?" She looked at her strangely and a little fearful. The woman   
that stood in front of her had long brown hair and green eyes. She was   
transparent as if she could go through her and she wore some kind fuku. 

The woman smiled. "Little one you must not go down stairs." 

Mako's eyes widen. "How did you know that? Why can't I?" 

The woman giggled. "I know this because I am you Mako." 

"You are?" She asked. She then studied the woman more and noticed the   
resemblance. She was exactly like her just more, more mature. "You do look   
like me." 

"You can call me Jupiter." She said with a smile. "I am your warrior self   
that must be awakened." 

"I'm a warrior?" Mako said excitedly. 

Jupiter smiled and placed her index finger on her forehead. The sign of   
Jupiter lit up. "Wake up." 

~*~ 

Down stairs Quatre was now with the others and was talking about the mission   
Dr. J gave them. "I still don't understand what's special about that girl?"   
Wufei spoke. 

"Yes, I agree but we can't do anything now and besides, I like having her   
around." Duo said. 

"Of course you would. You act like a child." Heero whispered. 

"From you that's a compliment." Duo countered. "Well, if we don't have   
anymore to say on this matter I have another topic to talk about. Actually   
Quatre came to me with this yesterday." Duo looked at Quatre and signaled him   
to talk. 

Quatre nodded. "I sensed an ominous presence yesterday, something is coming   
and I don't know what." 

"Darkness is coming for us." A voice said behind them. They all turned around   
and gasped at what they saw. 

Makoto stood in front of them wrapped in a bed sheet like a toga. Her brown   
hair fell to her waist while her eyes looked at them with seriousness and   
wisdom. Her body had grown from a ten-year-old girl to a fifteen year old   
Lady. "A new enemy has arrived." 

"Mako." Trowa and Duo whispered as they all looked at her. 

"This darkness that is approaching rapidly will devour every single one of us   
in a heart beat if we don't defeat them. The world as we know it well be gone   
forever. These enemy will be tough to beat." 

The boys just looked at the older Mako stunned, shocked, and afraid at the   
info they had just received. 'What were they going to do?' Ran through there   
minds. The boys and Mako stared at each other but Mako looked at Trowa with a   
saying 'have I seen you before?' look in her eyes. 

The man just stared back with out an answer. A thought ran through his head.   
'This is going to be interesting.' 

Auther's note: Ok I promised something long but um...I'm sorry!!! But the   
next will be long I promise. Tell me what you think! 


	4. Default Chapter

silverlight Jupiter's True Destiny: Book 2 

Chapter 4: Memories and threats 

A man with long hair and blue eyes that seemed to glow dimly in the darkness,   
appeared in a dark ally. When he turned to face the streets three figures   
appeared behind him. 

â€œMy lord,â€? One of them said acknowledging the man in front of them. 

The man smiled, showing his white teeth as he watched a group of people   
getting out of a car. â€œYou three know what to do.â€? He spoke. 

â€œYes.â€? Another man spoke. 

â€œGood, now go and get the one that's been a pain to my lord's family.   
Remember we don't like failures.â€? The man spoke as he frowned. 

â€œIt is already done.â€? The last one said as they bowed and vanished. 

The man looked at a tall brunette with a frown. â€œI don't believe that killed   
Alex.â€? He whispered. â€œWell, anyway she will pay for everything to bad the   
others aren't here to join her.â€? He grinned before he turned to leave and   
vanished. 

~*~ 

Mako shivered as a breeze hit her. She was still covered in a bed sheet and   
one of Duo's long coats. The guys have decided to go to the girls to tell   
them what happened and to see if they had any clothes for Mako to wear. The   
hoped so because the stares they had received when they got out of the car   
from pedestrians were ones for sick people. What else were they supposed to   
think when they saw a young girl covered in a cloth and jacket with five guys   
at night? 

Mako sneezed. The air was getting to her. She felt an arm around her and   
looked up to see Trowa. â€œAre you okay?â€? He asked as they stepped in the   
apartment building. Blushing, she nodded and looked away as she said. â€œI'm   
fine Trowa.â€? 

They got in one of the elevator and pressed the fifth button. When the doors   
opened they walked out and towards the door that led to the girls apartment.   
Quatre rang the doorbell and waited a while before they heard someone   
fidgeting with the lock while mumbling. â€œWhat do you want? It's two in   
theâ€¦Heero! Guys!â€? Rei said as she blushed. She was wearing a long satin gown   
that hugged her body perfectly and had two slits on her sides that reached to   
her thighs. Her hair that was always kept in a high ponytail, was now braided   
like Duo's. The guys looked at her with eyebrows up as they looked her while   
she blushed even more. â€œWhat do you guys want?â€? She spoke in a low voice   
that was a bit threatening. 

â€œRei.â€? Heero said as he looked at her. He had never seen her like this and   
she looked beautiful. â€œWe need help on something.â€? He moved back and the   
others did as well creating a path to Mako and Trowa. 

Rei gasped when she saw the shivering lady in Trowa's protective embrace. She   
quickly pulled her in. â€œWhat happened to her?â€? She asked. â€œGUYS!â€? She   
yelled for the girls. 

â€œFast growth cells?â€? Duo said as he shrugged, gaining glares from everyone   
including the shivering Mako. 

â€œYou guys didn't give her any clothes to wear???â€? Rei exclaimed as she took   
off the jacket and looked at the girl. â€œYou've been mistreated. You poor   
girl.â€? She said as she hugged her and gave death glares to the guys who   
looked at her strangely. â€œCome with me.â€? She turned around towards her room.   
â€œGirls!!!!â€? She screamed. 

Mako pulled the bed sheet tighter around her as she followed Rei to her room.   
When the door closed to her room the girlsâ€™ doors opened and each one of them   
walked out in variety of sleeping wear, only half awake. â€œWhat is it Rei?â€?   
Yaten asked as she slumped over a counter as she yawned. Her hair was in   
slight dismay. She wore a gown that reached her thighs. 

The boys looked on with amusement. They had never seen the girls this way   
before and it was pretty amusing. Each slumped anywhere tired. Seanko leaned   
on a wall half closed eyes. She was wearing a silk gown that touched her   
toes. She wiped the sleep from her eyes. Her hair was let loose. 

Ayako wore shorts and a long Tee-shirt. She had fell face down on a couch.   
Wufei shook his head as he smiled at her. 

Kourin was more dignified when coming out. She wore a long shirt and she sat   
on the stable trying to keep awake. 

Taiki stood leaning on the counter wearing a tank-top and sweat pants. Her   
head rested on her hand as her elbow rested on the counter. Her hair was let   
loose from the hold its always in. None of the girls seem to notice the guys   
as they tried to stay awake. 

The door to Reiâ€™s room opened and she came out followed by Makoto who now was   
wearing sweats. They seemed too big for her but she had stopped shivering.   
Rei saw her friends and a sweat dropped appeared on the back of her head. She   
saw the guys smiling obviously amused. She looked back at her friends and   
cleared her throat. 

Ayako lifted her head up and gasped when she saw the guys looking at them and   
Wufei looking at her with delight and she quickly sat up appropriately as she   
blushed. When she looked at Rei she saw a sixteen-year-old girl behind her.   
She frowned when she noticed something. The girl looked exactly like Makoto   
but all grown up. Had she gone mad? She wiped her eyes like a child and stood   
up, blinking and rubbing her eyes again. â€œMako?â€? She asked. 

Makoto nodded. 

â€œOh_My_GOD!!!â€? She yelled. â€œWhat happened?â€? 

Her exclamation caught the attention of the rest of the girls and they gasped   
when they looked at the girl. â€œMako????â€? 

The brunette blushed as she looked at everyone who stared at her. â€œYes?â€? 

Seanko looked at Duo. â€œWhat happened?â€? 

He shrugged. â€œI don't know. Quatre put her to bed, but when she came back out   
she looked like this.â€? 

â€œThat's strange.â€? Taiki said as she looked at the younger woman. Suddenly   
she grasped the counter she was leaning on as s flash blinded her. In that   
flash she saw a woman who looked like Mako looking at her and her sisters   
with a sad smile before a picture of Juno grinning at her and the others   
evilly. She shook her head to clear it and when she brought it up she looked   
to see Yatenâ€™s pale green eyes staring at her with concern. Taiki gave her a   
weak smile before she stood up straight. That was when she noticed everyone   
was looking at her with apprehension, smiling she waved their concern away.   
â€œIt's nothing.â€? 

Seiya nodded and looked back at the sixteen year old girl. â€œI think you   
should tell them what you told up, Mako.â€? He said 

Mako nodded silently before she said, â€œDarkness is coming for us. There's a   
new enemy.â€? She paused. Something was coming now she could feel it. â€œThis   
darkness that is approaching rapidly will devour every single one of us in a   
heart beat if we don't defeat them. The world as we know it will be gone   
forever. These enemies will be tough to beat. We need to be together in this   
one orâ€¦â€? She stopped when her body shivered. She slowly looked around her as   
her eyes narrowed. 

â€œMako?â€? Yaten whispered as she looked at the younger girl with worry and   
curiosity. She couldn't believe this girlâ€¦no woman was the same girl that was   
leaving with her for a year and what she said chilled her. 

Mako turned around to face the window as a pen materialized in her hand. She   
knew the others were confused but it wasn't her problem at the moment, she   
ran to the window and looked outside with a glare.â€œ Something is out there.â€?   
She whispered as she pressed her hand on the glass window. Moments later the   
window started cracking and it soon shattered as a wind blew in. Mako   
screamed as she was blown back. She felt the pieces of glass cut her body as   
they followed her. She landed on the floor with a thud. Her pen flew out of   
her hand and landed in front of Trowa and Duo. â€œMan.â€? She whined in a   
whisper. 

Duo looked down at his feet to see the pen that had flown out of Makoâ€™s hold   
when she fell, while Trowa and the others ran to her. He knelt down and   
frowned as the pen looked familiar to him but he couldn't place it. When he   
picked it up he gasped when an image appeared in his mind. 

~Flashback~ 

â€œHey!â€? Duo said 

Makoto turned to look at Duo, Heero, Wufei, and Quatre who just got here. She   
smiled. 

Duo stopped walking and looked at Makoto with a fake shocked expression.   
â€œWait!â€? He rushed up to her and placed his hand on her forehead. â€œYou   
smiled! You feeling ok?â€? 

Makoto couldn't help but laugh and she had to admit, it felt good. She took   
Duo's hand away from her head. â€œYea. What, is it a crime now?â€? She teased. 

Duo scratched his head, grinning like a fool as always. â€œNo.â€? 

~End of Flashback~ 

Duo shook his head and looked at the girl puzzled. â€œWhat the hell?â€? He   
whispered. He grabbed the pen and walked over to Mako, who was being held by   
Trowa. As he saw his prince holding on to Mako he had another flashback: 

Duo walked out to the garden looking for the prince. He was supposed to meet   
the guys so they could all go out but Trowa had never came. As he walked   
closer he spotted Trowa and Juno on a cliff looking at the sunset. Soon he   
could hear them talking. 

Silence surrounded them until Trowa decided to break it. â€œIt won't be so bad   
Juno, I promise.â€? 

She giggled. â€œYou're always looking out for me.â€? She turned to him. â€œAnd I   
know it was you who saved me from drowning nine years ago. I knew the minute   
you pulled me out but you would never admit it. Even though it's late I thank   
you Trowa.â€? She kissed him on the cheek before running inside the palace.   
Trowa touched his cheek where she had kissed him as he looked at her   
disappearing form. 

Duo watched as Juno ran inside the palace and when he turned back to Trowa he   
saw him turned to him, grinning at him Duo turned to walk away. 

~End of Flashback~ 

Duo looked at the girl again but this time it was with a half smile. He ran   
to her side and looked down at her. â€œMako-chan.â€? He whispered. 

Makoto looked at him. She watched as he brought his hand to her and she saw   
her pen. She took it from him and thanked him. 

â€œSorry, but you won't be needing that!â€? A voice boomed, and in a blink of an   
eye the pen was gone from Makotoâ€™s hand. She gasped in surprise and looked up   
along with the others. 

Author's note: Hey I know it took soo long. I'm sorry . Please tell me what   
you think I need help with the next part.   



	5. Default Chapter

_Chapter Five_

Everyone stared t a tall lean man in front of them, as he stood on the   
window ceil, surprised. The tall man, grinned almost cockily as he looked at   
the surprised Makoto. "Surprise Princess?" He spoke almost arrogantly as he   
jumped off the window and landed cleanly on the ground. "I would considering   
you are wanted." He snickered as he looked at the beauty in front of him. "I   
really don't see how such a beautiful young youth as yourself can do such   
destroyable things." He looked at her a bit puzzled. "Now, be a good girl   
and come along." 

Wufei glared at him and before the young woman could speak he spoke. "Who   
are you and why is she wanted?" 

The man looked irritated as he placed his gaze on the person who spoke to   
him. "My name is Zain short for Quzain. She is apparently wanted for   
murdering my master's master. Enough talk. Time is ticking its time to go."   
He looked back at the girl ignoring all the shocked expressions. "Let's go   
princess." 

Makoto unconsciously moved deeper into Trowa's embrace as she looked at the   
man, who threw her away like paper. 'I can't do this.' A small voice spoke   
in her head as she looked at the man. 'What am I saying? This man wants me   
dead, I won't go without a fight.' She told her firmly, while she looked at   
the man with anger. "No." She spoke loud and clear. "You can tell whoever   
you're working for to go to hell." She sneered. 

Zain glared murderously at the woman in front of him. "You should watch your   
mouth princess, and I think you mean yes." He growled as his eyes glowed.   
Makoto disappeared from Trowa's arms and found herself in the arms of her   
enemy. 

Almost immediately, Trowa took out took out his dagger that he used to   
transform and yelled, "Jupiter Knight Transform!" He wasn't going to let   
this man take her away from him not when he had grown close to her. Without   
second thoughts the other warriors followed his example. 

Makoto looked shocked as they all transformed in front of her and the man   
that held her. She had thought that she was the only warrior on this planet   
since all the other's died but it appeared to be wrong. There were others   
and she couldn't believe that the people she had lived with were warriors.   
She suddenly gasped as images appeared in her head. 

_Flash back___

_They both ran into an alley where they transformed into Sailor Jupiter and_   
_Knight Jupiter. When they got through the transformation they_   
_instantaneously made there way to the Ice Cream Store.___

_When they got there they immediately jumped into the fight. Sailor Jupiter_   
_blocked three of several of the demons that were coming behind Europa. They_   
_both leaned back to back as they looked at each other through the corner of_   
_their eyes. "Like old times huh?" Jupiter asked with a smile.___

_"Yea." Europa answered with a grin. Suddenly they both lunged at their_   
_enemies. Europa threw her arms in the air and icicles with water surrounded_   
_her hands; circling around them rapidly. "Europa Freezing Storm!!!" She shot_   
_out her hands towards the two demons she was dealing with before Jupiter_   
_came and the attack from her hands raced towards them. The icy water_   
_encircled close to them in a beautiful dance before encasing them and_   
_turning into ice. She snapped her fingers and the two blocks of ice trapping_   
_the demons shattered into tiny pieces along with the demons.___

_Jupiter grinned before she started spinning. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!!!" The_   
_razor shape leaves cut through her foes as if they were ordinary paper._   
_Smiled with satisfaction. She turned towards Europa who was looking at her_   
_with a smile. "Let's go help the others."___

_"right." The smaller girl spoke.___

_End of Flash Back._

She shook her head only to find herself protectively in Trowa's arms once   
again. 'How the Hell?' She thought as she looked up to him surprised, before   
turning to look at the others fighting the man, though it was quite   
difficult to move around because of the furniture. 'Just how long have I   
been out?' She didn't care. All she thought was that it felt to right to in   
his arms, but something in the back of her mind bothered her. Their age had   
a big gap between them. He was 28 and she was only 16, which was almost half   
his age. Suddenly, the man that was fighting disappeared after attacking   
Knight Io. Everyone but Mako and Trowa gasped and a shout from Knight   
Ganymede, "look out!" Alerted both of them. 

Makoto and Trowa turned around quickly to see the man launch an attack.   
Instinctively, Trowa pushed Makoto out of harms way before it hit them and   
threw him few feet away from where he was standing. An image came to both of   
them. 

_Flash Back___

_A woman' eyes stopped glowing of a second before returning to it's color._   
_"I'm afraid you know what he wants." She snapped her fingers once and a dome_   
_like force field appeared and started to close up on them.___

_"Mako." Trowa grabbed Jupiter by the wrist and threw her out of the dome_   
_right before it closed. She landed harshly on the ground; she slowly stood_   
_on all four. Her attention snapped towards the dome when she heard screams_   
_of pain. Her eyes grew wide as she saw all her friends and love on the floor_   
_holding their bodies as black lightning course through them.___

_Jupiter stood up and ran towards them, "No, you guys noo!!!" She screamed.___

_End of Flash Back._

After the effect of the memory Makoto looked in horror with the other   
warriors as Trowa staid down motionless. 

_~Mako's point of view~_

I watched as the attack hit Trowa. The man that looked after me. The man I   
loved secretly was sent about ten feet from were we last stood. He's not   
moving. My whole body froze in terror as I continue to look at him. 'This   
cannot be happening. It cannot! No…I won't let it.' I thought as I shook my   
head. "Trowa.' I whispered unaware. 

Suddenly another blasted image hit me. I can see that I am kneeling down   
next to what seemed like the same man, crying my heart out as He was leaving   
me. I could tell that I was older from the image and that I was deeply in   
love with this man. But how was that possible? Why I am I receiving all   
these images? What do they mean? 

I was jerked from my mind when something hard and painful slammed into me.   
My body feels as though I was being ripped inside out. As I lay on the floor   
with my eyes closed trying to calm the throbbing pain in me. I couldn't hear   
them screaming my name or warning me. All I could hear were voices in my   
head. Voices that were familiar but I never heard of them. 'You must   
remember who you are…awaken the power in you." I didn't understand anything.   
What power? Suddenly I felt something serge with in me. It was so strong   
that it wanted out. I didn't know what to do. Then suddenly another of those   
confusing images hit me. 

_Flash back.___

_A woman with long raven hair smiled. She started glowing and Makoto started_   
_glowing red as well. "Mako I Rei give you my powers, until we meet again."_   
_She burst into flames and the flames surrounded Mako and entered her chest._   
_The brunette yelled in surprise.___

_"Take care girl. I miss you." A woman with blond hair in a ribbon smiled_   
_brightly at Makoto. "You now have my powers until we meet again." She burst_   
_into a yellow light and entered Makoto's heart.___

_"I love you, Mako." A woman with blonde hair but in two meat ball shaped_   
_buns, said, before she burst into pink energy an it penetrated Makoto's_   
_chest. With a smile from the rest of the senshi they burst into their power_   
_source and all pierce into Makoto's chest. She screamed as she felt the_   
_powers rush into her body and small amount of pain that appeared out of_   
_nowhere.___

_End of Flash back._

I open my eyes seeing the man who hurt my Trowa, grinning like a fool. He   
was going to pay. Dearly. 

_End of point of view_

The man narrowed his eyes when she looked at him from the floor showing no   
fear, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to finish his mission. 'Its time   
to go.' His eyes seem to say to Mako as he reached for her. While reaching   
Zain stopped when he felt a strange power from the young woman in front of   
him. Stepping back, a little out of slight fear, he looked at her as the   
power continued to grow. 

"What's happening?" Fighter asked as she looked at the scene. Her response   
was silence, as they all seem to be fascinated by what was going on in front   
of them. Colors of the inners and outer senshi appeared around Mako on by   
one in flickering motions until in a burst of green light, Princess Makoto   
sat where she was. She was radiant. Suddenly everyone was hit with a memory. 

_Flashback___

_"And now pronouncing the Princess of Jupiter, Princess Juno." The announcer_   
_exclaimed. Juno stepped in and the crowed gasped in awe. She was a beautiful_   
_woman. Her brown hair was braided in a French braid with emeralds and_   
_diamonds pins in her hair. Her light green dress fit her perfectly in ever_   
_inch, showing her woman curves. Her dress was cut low and a thin strap on_   
_both shoulders held the dress in place. Every male was incredibly speechless_   
_to such beauty especially Trowa. After the ceremony, everyone was dancing,_   
_well not everyone.___

_End of flash back._

"Princess." Duo whispered while a small smile tugged the corner of his lips,   
as he realized whom the woman was. 

Princess Makoto looked up at her threat fearlessly and pissed. Slowly with   
such grace, she raised her hands to face him. A small energy ball appeared   
in front of them. "Cosmic Planet…" She whispered as the ball grew bigger   
until she couldn't hold it anymore, and with one word she sent it towards   
Zain. "Power!" 

The man's mind screamed for him to move but the shock of the girl's power   
paralyzed him to the point he couldn't move. He screamed in pain as he felt   
the power tier him apart, until there was nothing left of him. 

The Knights and Senshi all looked at where the man last stood in shock and   
awe. They all turned to looked at the younger girl in front of them as she   
got up with a little trouble. She looked physically drained yet the   
determination on her face spoke louder as she walked towards the motionless   
man. It was then that they had noticed blood seeping out of behind his head.   
The girls gasped and moved forward to help but the guys held them back   
wanting to see what Mako would do to him. 

Once near him, Mako collapsed on the ground panting. All she really wanted   
to do was to close her eyes and sleep but the thought of Trowa in danger   
scared her than anything in this world. 

As the symbol of Saturn appeared on her forehead, Mako paced her glowing   
hands on both sides of Trowa's head. Closing her eyes she willed for Trowa's   
wound to heal. Slowly, the blood disappeared and the wound healed up. Mako   
grunted in pain as more energy left her body. She took her shaky hands back   
and gave into the darkness that was lurking over her and fell on him. As the   
others tried to comprehend what had just happened Trowa began to stir.   
"Mako?" He whispered.   


Authors note: Sorry again for being so late. But yea…^_^;; I'm just really   
busy right now! Bai and don't forget to review! 


End file.
